


А на третий день будет чесаться

by wtf16walkingdead



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Tattoos
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:10:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6226951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf16walkingdead/pseuds/wtf16walkingdead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пришел как-то Рик к Дэрилу татуировки бить. И, как говорится, понеслась.</p>
            </blockquote>





	А на третий день будет чесаться

**Author's Note:**

> Много картинок-примеров прямо в тексте, а так же помним — татуировки это иглы в коже, краска и прочее. Вдруг здесь все еще есть слабонервные?)) Все картинки взяты из пабликов вк по татуировкам. У автора свое видение стилей, в которых может работать Дэрил, а так же его возможностей и предпочтений Рика.

Рик пьян просто в говнище, и это первый раз за всю жизнь Дэрила, когда ему не хочется вмазать по чужому лицу за запах алкоголя. От Рика пахнет чем-то обреченно - дешевым, пряным, осенним, и хоть сейчас середина сентября, Дэрилу на секунду кажется, что он опять уснул на лавке в парке рядом с домом.

Рик - красные кленовые листья на воротнике куртки (господи, где он вообще достал их?), стоит, слегка покачиваясь, и продолжает хмурить брови. 

\- Я развелся с женой и хочу сделать татуировку. - Повторяет он, и Дэрил второй раз отвечает ему отказом. Одно из главных правил татуировщика - никаких пьяниц на сеансе. 

\- Пожалуйста. - Добавляет Рик. Дэрил смотрит на лужи, натекшие от его ботинок на чистый пол студии, и продолжает пытаться угадать место, из которого вылез его неразумный клиент, которого не хочется выгонять. Уже успев расспросить гостя о том, как его зовут и в честь чего тот решил надраться, Дэрил исчерпал весь свой словарный запас на следующие сутки и теперь задумчиво бродит взглядом по салону, в котором он остался один, не считая администратора, который, видимо, опять отбежал в ближайший магазин. За это, отчасти, Дэрил и любит этот салон – здесь весь персонал распиздяи настолько, насколько это вообще возможно для татуировщиков, и ни в каком другом месте он бы не мог сидеть сейчас, в половину двенадцатого ночи, и смотреть на помятого, но страшно интересного потенциального клиента. Если точнее – на то, как тот пытается не упасть. 

Вздохнув, Дэрил вспоминает о том, что может быть красноречивым. Если очень, очень постарается.

\- Я не могу взять тебя сейчас потому, что мы закрываемся через пол часа, и все мое оборудование давно жарится в печке на обработке. Но если после того, как ты протрезвеешь и вспомнишь этот разговор, желание не пропадет, приходи на неделе – у меня мало заказов и я смогу придумать для тебя все, что пожелаешь.

Это самый корректный из его отказов в работе, и Рик, явно догадавшись об этом, благодарно кивает, разворачиваясь в сторону двери.

\- Хочу себе жабу на плечо. – Вместо прощания сообщает Дэрилу Рик и, осторожно прикрыв дверь, исчезает из его жизни ровно на двое суток. 

За это время Дэрил успевает изрисовать целый карандаш и обрасти очередной легендой, на этот раз – болотной, на которые его коллеги по рабочему пространству страшно падучи.

\- Хорошо, будет тебе жаба! – Ворчит он сам себе под нос, забившись в угол тату-салона, прямо под открытым окном, и мелкий дождь делает бумагу слегка влажной. Рика Дэрил узнает по голосу прямо со второго этажа, через шум трех машинок и чересчур громкий смех Ти-Дога, который второй час мучает тупую надпись на не менее тупом клиенте. Но если у него – написанная с одной ошибкой цитата из какого-то боевика, то у Дэрила – первая запись за два дня и стопка листов с эскизами толщиной в гамбургер. С двойной, мать его, котлетой, поэтому на Рика Дэрил смотрит весьма обвиняющее. 

Рик ворошит эскизы, шуршит бумагой, перекладывая рисунки с преувеличенной аккуратностью и, выбрав в итоге один из самых последних, молча указывает на правое плечо. Дэрил кивает ему на своё рабочее место, вытаскивает инструменты и следующие два часа они не произносят ни слова. Рик спокойно лежит, откинув голову на кресло, и вздрагивает всего несколько раз, за что Дэрил начинает испытывать к нему толику уважения – последний клиент вертелся и шипел так, что он провозился с ним на час дольше. В жабе есть что-то весьма странное по стилю от домашней татуировки, с которой  
Дэрил в свое время начинал.

На вторую татуировку Дэрил делает на странице сайта конкурс, ни на что, в принципе, не надеясь, но Рик все же отписывается под постом. После этого Дэрил час бродит по парку, не в состоянии залезть в сеть и проверить почту после выбора победителя. Его имя мистическим образом начинается на «Р» и заканчивается на «ик», и Дэрил видит его впервые в жизни. Именно об этом он клянется всем своим несовершеннолетним подписчицам, которые заполняют его сообщения морем своего недовольства.

На сеанс Рик приходит в отглаженной рубашке и с бутылкой отличного сидра. И, пока Дэрил быстро переделывает под него уже готовый эскиз факела в Нью-скуле, Рик сидит рядом, рассматривая салон сквозь теплую желтизну сидра в бутылке, и коротко делится вычитанными в интернете правилами о том, что перед сеансом нельзя пить. И вообще, он чертовски рад тому, что выиграл.

Больше всего в эскизе Рику нравится глаз, и, осторожно подхватив со стола листок, он долго рассматривает рисунок, вглядываясь в детали. Дэрилу от этого слегка непривычно – обычно люди смотрят совсем не на это, и он, дьявол побери, как то смог придумать за эти несколько секунд еще один эскиз для Рика, но хрена с два он ему об этом скажет.

Изначально глаз планировался в желтом цвете, но перед самой покраской Рик, откашлявшись, просит добавить красного, и Дэрил выдыхает с присвистом – ему самому пришла подобная идея в процессе, но менять уже одобренный клиентом эскиз по своему усмотрению для него неприемлемо. Факел он бьет рядом с зажившей жабой, придирчиво рассмотрев первую татуировку и оставшись довольным от того, как Рик ухаживал за ней.

  


Третий эскиз он делает вместе с Мишон. Это, конечно, не то, что придумалось ему на прошлом сеансе, но теперь все эскизы, на которые хватает фантазии Дэрила – для Рика. Это было бы стремным, знай об этом кто-то кроме Дэрила. А так – просто еще один повод больше проводить времени над альбомом с красками и карандашом. В отличии от многих в этой студии, Дэрил не посещал художественной школы, и часто у него возникают проблемы с анатомией или смешением цветов. Эскизы для Рика – повод пытаться вновь и вновь, и когда Мишон подсаживается к нему во время своего обеда и предлагает помощь, Дэрил молча протягивает ей карандаш.

У Мишон чрезмерная любовь к пошлым красным розам (что весьма удивительно для её манеры держать себя), начавшаяся с их первого сеанса с Андреа. Дэрил наблюдает процесс чужого падения с самого начала и даже не удивляется, когда через некоторое время Андреа начинает появляться на выездных пьянках тату-салона. 

Дьявольский пес начинает дышать кровью, когда Мишон, подкрашивая губы, вдруг взволнованно мычит и ведет помадой прямо по листку бумаги. Потом она, задорно улыбаясь, размазывает насыщенно-алый цвет пальцем, растушевывая его, и это первый эскиз Дэрила в цвете большого размера и с таким множеством деталей. С цветом свечи он определяется в самом конце, а Мишон, оценив остальной покрас, советует сделать пламя потемнее. В итоге Дэрил бахает все в черный и убирает эскиз в новую папку, где уже лежит один странный красный краб и старые эскизы с жабой. На обложку папки какие-то дебилы приклеивают тошнотворно-розовые сердечки из вкладышей в жвачки, но папку он не меняет из принципа. До того момента, когда Рик приходит к нему в третий раз, проходит достаточно времени для того, чтобы сердечки затерлись почти до бесформенного состояния, но Рик все равно усмехается, и Дэрил не может не хмыкнуть в ответ.

В этот раз сеанс длится добрых шесть часов, и по окончанию у Дэрила дико болит спина и трясутся руки, но Рик в таком восторге, что это окупает все. Он отдает Дэрилу на несколько десятков долларов больше назначенной цены и целует руку Мишон в знак благодарности. А так же зовет Дэрила в бар на следующей неделе, по прежнему придерживаясь правила-о-пьянке. 

Вместо ответа Дэрил берет его номер и отваживается ответить только через три дня, когда дегенераты из салона отбирают все его оборудование, требуя перестать ломаться. В саботаже участвует даже всегда спокойная Кэрол, мастер пирсинга, и Дэрил настолько поражен, что все же соглашается. До бара его доводят все тем же балаганом, видимо боясь того, что он в последний момент передумает, и следующие несколько часов у Дэрила болят ребра. Ти-Дог умеет быть чертовски убедительным, особенно вместе с засранцем Филиппом.

  


Зомби-палец Дэрил рисует размоченным пеплом на салфетке. Потом бармен дарит ему ручку, которую у него, видимо, забыл под стойкой один из новеньких официантов. Рик вновь пьян, рукава его рубашки закатаны так, чтобы было видно все татуировки, и Дэрил впервые гордится своими работами настолько сильно. Спустя две недели, когда с дьявольского волка сходит последняя корочка, он кидает Рику фотку красного краба и, получив в ответ кучу смайликов, видит того на пороге салона уже спустя полтора часа.

Во время последней попойки они как раз дискуссировали о пробках и дальних дорогах, и теперь Дэрил знает – именно столько нужно Рику для того, чтобы доехать до салона на такси.

  
  


\- Живот. – Говорит ему Рик в следующую их встречу. В руках он держит карамельное капучино для него, Мишон за его спиной умиленно складывает из пальцев сердечко, и Дэрил готов втянуть голову в себя, как черепаха, но вызов все же принимает. У Рика горячая кожа и Дэрил долго рассматривает её (нетронутую и такую белую, несколько родинок на правой тазовой косточке), глотает слюну и чертит ручкой прямо на живую. Рик вздрагивает и сдавленно смеется, Филипп громко возмущается и пересаживается со стола рядом за самый дальний. Следующие пол часа Дэрил при каждом удобном случае показывает ему факи, но это все равно не помогает ему отвлечься слишком сильно. Сфотографировав примерный эскиз и обтянув лампу пленкой, он не выдерживает и позорно капитулирует дрочить в туалет. После этого он долго моет голову в раковине, но руки в перчатках горят все семь часов сеанса.

За это время Дэрил успевает прикоснуться к Рику, наверное, тысячи две раз, но ни разу так, как ему очень хочется, и к шестому часу работы у него слегка кружится голова. Волосы уже давно высохли, ему нестерпимо жарко, а Рик лежит в наушниках, прикрыв глаза, и это единственное, что спасает Дэрила от окончательного сумасшествия. 

На восьмом часу Дэрил сдается, устав окончательно. И, казалось бы, на это вечер его мучения закончены, но Рика нужно еще как следует промыть, оттереть оставшуюся ручку и заклеить татуировку по нормальному. Дэрил, отдать ему должное, справляется с промывкой всего за каких-то жалких пятнадцать минут, и пусть последние тринадцать из них он тупо водит салфеткой по уже чистой коже, у него все под контролем. Так он говорит себе, нанося на свежую татуировку толстый слой вазелина, осторожно, почти не касаясь её, и волоски на его шее встают дымом от того, как Рик, вздрогнув всем телом, тихо выдыхает сквозь зубы. Все чуть не летит по пизде в тот момент, когда Рик пытается подняться – это действительно больно, Дэрил в свое время страдал от одного контура на пол живота, а у Рика работа намного масштабнее, и тот стонет, не сдержавшись, и цепляется за протянутую руку так, словно умирает. Но уже через секунду он сжимает челюсти (вена на шее вздувается так сильно, что Дэрил боится – как бы не лопнула) и сдержано благодарит его. 

На прощание он зовет Дэрила покурить, и тот настолько замотан, что не сразу понимает – Рик не курит. Зато сам Дэрил успевает выкурить три сигареты, пока, наконец, не решается положить Рику руку на шею и медленно притянуть его к себе. Тот стоит, пожевывая провод от наушников, но тут же выплевывает его. От Рика почему-то пахнет не средством для промывки татуировок и вазелином, а порохом, и Дэрил подмечает это, решая спросить в следующий раз.

  


Но быстро забывает при следующей встрече, так как Рик прихрамывает на одну ногу и ходит странно, немного боком. Отшучиваясь от вопросов остальных ребят, оставшись наедине, он медленно приподнимает футболку и показывает Дэрилу забинтованный бок. Серая хищная рыба смотрелась бы смешно, укрытая белыми бинтами, если бы это не было ебанное огнестрельное ранение. Дэрил обзывает Рика придурком и бежит за аптечкой, но тот две недели валялся в больничке и пришел проведать его.

Так они и сидят до позднего вечера, перебрасываясь короткими фразами, от большей части которых у Дэрила ухает в груди. Около часа ночи к ним в закрытый кабинет, который Кэрол обычно использует для интимного пирсинга, стучится Бэт и приносит рабочий ноутбук, сообщая, что закрывает салон. Дэрил находит в дальнем ящике в маленькой кухоньке несколько пачек с сырным попкорном, Рик выбирает фильм, и все это подозрительно смахивает на свидание. 

***

Дэрил все еще опасается продолжать добивать рыбу на животе Рика из-за его не до конца зажившего ранения, и в этот раз они останавливаются на старой доброй черно-белой домашней татуировке. Дэрил приносит изрядно потрепанную папку с сердечками и предлагает Рику несколько эскизов, нарисованных специально для него. Тот выбирает на первый взгляд не совсем совместимые вещи, но Дэрилу действительно не нужно задумываться об этом – он успокаивается во время работы и почти не шутит о профессии Рика. Тот забыл поменять тачку и приехал на рабочей, от чего у Дэрила в первые несколько секунд чуть не случился припадок, а потом все стало ясно. Рик никак не тянул на бандита, способного схватить пулю, а вот служителем порядка был отменным – конспираторская жилка явно была у него в крови. Настолько, что, помимо места работы, Дэрилу не удалось выпытать у него ни должности, ни чего-то еще за сеанс. На этот раз Рик прижимает его к стене в подсобке и ставит несколько шикарных засосов ему ша шее в благодарность, а, уходя, опять платит за работу чуть больше.

  


Когда Дэрил, наконец, добивает рыб на животе Рика до конца и те заживают, он зовет его к себе и толкает в свое любимо продавленное кресло в гостиной. Рик падает, приподняв голову и вскинув руки, а Дэрил быстро задирает на нем майку и жадно целует серую кожу. Рик давится вдохом, напрягает мышцы пресса, а Дэрил вылизывает ему живот, дурея от восторга. Он мечтал сделать это пять гребанных месяцев, и теперь, дорвавшись, не готов оторваться за все деньги мира.

Вылизав Рику каждую завитушку татуировки и проследив все выпуклые шрамы от черных контуров, Дэрил стягивает с него штаны и начинает отсасывать. Это его первый раз в подобных свершениях, но он чертовски хочет сделать так, чтобы Рик улетел и, судя по тому, какие тот издает звуки, он добивается успеха. Кончая, Рик вскидывает бедра и крупно дрожит, выгнувшись в кресле, и это, наверное, лучшее, что Дэрил видел в своей квартире в принципе. Вид просто шикарный, у них не было сеансов около месяца, и Рику можно пить, напрягаться и делать все, что вздумается, поэтому они продолжают. 

И еще раз, потом перебираются на кровать и развлекаются там до самого утра. Кожа Рика на татуировках очень чувствительная, и один раз он кончает только от того, как Дэрил вылизывает и кусает его в одну из них. На некоторых, особенно – черно-белых, Дэрил ставит ему засосы и укусы, представляя, как это будет выглядеть потом: черный, красный и фиолетовый. Засыпают они абсолютно измотанные, а через несколько часов Рик сам звонит в салон и говорит, что Дэрил заболел. Полусонный Дэрил слышит в трубке идиотское ржание Гленна и блокирует вызов до того, как эти обмудки успевают прокричать ему хоть что-то. 

***

Глазастую собаку Дэрил дарит Рику на День Рождения. Салон закрывается на несколько часов раньше, на улице – начало лета, а Рик подозрительно спелся со всеми непроходимыми коллегами Дэрила, но он уже почти перестал удивляться этому. Рик, сумевший в свой время разговорить даже его, отличный коп, и где-то в глубине души Дэрил ужасно гордится им. Псу он пририсовывает рога - на удачу, и голову зайца в зубы, а потом весь вечер получает комплименты. Он и не думал о том, что его уровень смог так подняться за этот год, но, дьявол, Рик с ним уже одиннадцать месяцев, и до сих пор в восторге от каждой татуировки.

  


Этот сентябрь, в отличии от прошлого, дождливый и абсолютно серый. Дэрил открывает месяц чернух и бьет Рику связанную девушку на внутреннюю сторону руки. Рику, оказывается, страшно больно весь сеанс, но Дэрил сначала заканчивает работу и убирает место, и только потом обеспокоенно смотрит на него. Но Рик, кажется, вообще непробиваемый – он благодарит Дэрила, передает деньги Кэрол, которая сегодня дежурит на кассе, и зовет его в кино.

Плотные пеленки у Дэрила закончились еще как два дня назад, и он заматывает обновку Рика прозрачной пленкой, благодаря чему приобретает сразу двух новых клиентов по пути в кино. Рик весело фыркает и обзывает себя ходячей рекламой, они покупают билеты на какой-то мистический триллер, но в темном зале заняты швырянием попкорна друг в друга намного больше, чем просмотром фильма. В этот раз Рик по глупости своей берет попкорн с карамелью, и несколько попкорин застревают в его волосах так намертво, что Дэрил заталкивает его к себе домой и выстригает их, не прекращая смеяться ни на секунду.

  


Проворонив юбилейную десятую татуировку, на этот раз Дэрил придумывает нечто интересное. Им обоим, в принципе, близка морская тематика, да и вернуться к старой цветовой гамме удивительно приятно – Дэрил будто переносится на год назад, когда он мог только смотреть, но не трогать, и от этого ему кажется, будто в салоне пахнет озоном и мокрым асфальтом. Филипп странно косится на них некоторое время, но при попытке узнать причину своего подозрительного поведения лишь вскидывает руки вверх и отступает, отбиваясь своим излюбленным нескончаемым ворчанием. Краснощекая Андреа, принесшая с улицы холод и слякоть, раскладывает на столах для рисования эскизов цветной картон и прочую лабуду для подготовки Хэллоуина, Рик просит Дэрила поучаствовать, но тот отказывается наотрез. Наблюдать для него намного приятнее, а над присоединившейся к странной компании Мишон можно еще и поиздеваться, за что вскоре он получает довольно увесистый подзатыльник и дальше просто сидит с закрытым ртом.

Спустя три часа он зовет Рика и осторожно меняет ему повязку, промывая татуировку и намазывая её кремом. Рик сидит перед ним спокойно и расслабленно, для Дэрила это – высшая степенно доверия, и даже когда он проходится пальцами по особенно болезненным участкам, где во время работы было много поврежденной кожи и шла кровь, Рик лишь ведет плечами и фыркает. Самому Дэрилу было чертовски сложно подпустить к себе хоть кого-то, но Рик сам завладел его вниманием, что сократило своеобразный инкубационный период сокращения дистанций раз в сто. Сейчас, спустя ровно год с их знакомства, у Дэрила одна проблема – Рик может назвать по памяти все пароли на его ноутах и телефоне, знает даже пароль от кредитки, так как Дэрил часто ленится по утрам и посылает его в магазин одного, но вот сам Рик при этом – загадка из загадок.

Прямо как новая татуировка, - усмехается про себя Дэрил, откусывая скотч и закрепляя новую пленку на Рике. Шериф – глубокое подводное чудище со своими тайнами, которого не так то просто вытащить на свет божий.

  


Над эскизом черепа Рик сидит с ним вместе трое суток. Они рисуют его уже, кажется, раз в тысячный, Дэрил чертит контур по привычке, в четыре-пять штрихов, у него дрожат руки и дергается нога под столом. В коридоре оглушительно чихает Филипп, Мишон, шморгая носом, обвиняет его в своей простуде, у Глена приступ гастрита и вся студия пропахла его гребанной отварной курицей, Ти-Дог слишком громко слушает рэп, Дэрил – машина, готовая к убийству. А Рика все еще что-то не устраивает.

\- Проблема в глазах. – Говорит Рик и хмурит брови. Желание ударить его пропало у Дэрила еще на вторые сутки, и теперь внутри теплится спортивный интерес на грани истерики, когда ломаются карандаши, рвется бумага и в завершении ломается стол. Рику в дополнение еще и звонят на телефон через каждые десять минут, и когда он, наконец, выходит, чтобы поругаться с какой-то подозрительной Лори, Дэрил закрывает глаза руками и несколько минут бездумно смотрит в пустоту, по которой плывут разнокалиберные красные круги. Они, множась и цепляясь друг за друга, в конце концов складываются в что-то кровавое и знакомое, Рик, вернувшись, нависает сверху и утыкается носом в макушку, и Дэрила отпускает.

\- Заполним их? А в корону можно вставить камни.

У Рика колкая щетина, и его невозможно целовать никуда, кроме губ, но Дэрила это вполне устраивает. Через некоторое время Рик начинает довольно сопеть, и это полностью перекрывает музыку и перебранку Мишон, и Дэрилу становится совсем хорошо. 

Заканчивает он за пол часа, Рик больше не вносит никаких правок и, окрыленный успехом, Дэрил ведет его на рабочее место биться. Первые несколько линий выходят слишком резкими, но потом Дэрил постепенно успокаивается и ведет контур ровно, регулируя силу нажатия.

Потом у Рика опять звонит телефон и он, резко вздохнув и извинившись перед Дэрилом, берет трубку не вставая с места.

\- Нет, - говорит он в ответ на короткую фразу, сказанную грубым мужским голосом, - Карл еще и мой сын. Лори может придумывать сколько угодно отмазок, но если я еще раз узнаю о том, что вы вдвоем понятия не имеете где он шляется по ночам, клянусь, я заберу его к себе в участок и подниму вопрос об опекунстве снова. 

Еще два года назад Дэрил бы выронил машинку на пол, навис бы над Риком и как следует отбил бы его желание секретничать по таким, мать его, важным вещам, но сейчас в нем на пару секунд больше выдержки. Как раз для того, чтобы отложить машинку, которая стоит как три не пропитых почки, стянуть перчатки и отступить в темноту коридора. 

Возвращается он с двумя бутылками пива и мокрой головой, пятнадцать минут простояв, засунув голову под холодную воду. Рик встает из кресла и идет к нему на встречу, но Дэрил усаживает его обратно, промывает только начатый контур, мажет, заматывает, отключает машинку, и только после этого открывает рот.

\- У меня есть старший брат и сейчас он в третий раз сбежал из областной тюрьмы. Через меня ты его не найдешь, даже не старайся. 

Рик, пиво в руках которого дрожит так, что пена уже закапала ему все джинсы, фыркает так громко, что Филипп желает ему «будь здоров» аж с первого этажа студии. На этом сегодняшний обмен скелетами из шкаф на время заканчивается, Дэрил назначает следующую дату сеанса с треклятым черепом, и они идут к нему домой для того, чтобы Рик мог постирать свои джинсы. А еще напрочь сорвать горло под Дэрилом, свалить со стены в спальне несколько им же повешенных картинок в смешных рамках, сварить утром две чашки своего потрясающего фирменного кофе и остаться, в итоге, до вечера следующего дня. Все это время Дэрил будет смотреть на него украдкой, проверяя чужую тень рядом со своей, и обращаться к эфемерной Лори, непонятной женщиной со змеиной улыбкой и чернотой в глазах. «Смотри. Его куртка висит рядом с моей. В моей ванной – две зубных щетки уже как пять месяцев. В стиралке – его носки вперемешку с моими. Я целую его так и тогда, когда мне приспичит, и за задницу могу лапать тоже только я. А ты так можешь, шлюха?»

Лори ему, конечно, не отвечает, но Дэрилу достаточно и молчания.

Череп они, все же, добивают, но только с третьего подхода, так как на второй в салоне напрочь вырубает свет. Рик тогда долго смеется, уверяя, что эскиз проклят, но все равно с гордостью носит на себе законченную работу, уверяя всех, что она охраняет его на особо сложных заданиях. У черепа вместо глаз – нарисованные Дэрилом по памяти дыры от пулевого ранения Рика, спрятанные под бинтами и кровящие, это его самый сильный страх после страха за дурака Мерла, и именно это он прячет у всех на виду, не готовый произносить в слух. Но Рик, Дэрил уверен, уже давно догадался, и именно поэтому одобрил его идею сразу.

  


Где-то на втором сеансе работы над ногой

  


Рик подходит к Дэрилу и протягивает ему ключи.

\- Это моя новая квартира, я переехал на прошлой неделе. Жду тебя на новоселье, а потом, если захочешь, и насовсем. От салона до неё минут десять медленным шагом.

Проходящая мимо них Бэт визжит от счастья за Дэрила, но в душе он полностью с ней солидарен. Потом Бэт душит их обоих в объятьях минут пятнадцать, и на новоселье они приходят всем салоном. Даже вечно занятой Глен притаскивает свою девушку, о наличии которой твердил всем уже года три, но верила ему одна Бэт. Дэрил разделывает мясо у плиты и угрожающе направляет нож в сторону особо остроумных шутников, но Рик улыбается настолько довольно и открыто, что даже он через некоторое время сдается. У Рика волосы по прежнему пахнут пряной осенью, и Дэрил, кажется, въелся в него глубже, чем вся черная краска на свете.


End file.
